Hollywood remake of: The lies I've told By, Billybob-csagun36
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: Another short story remake - a Ron-Hermione ship, as they are rare things these days. The original author is lost in space and time and I need some help contacting him/her. the original whoever that is gets full credit for my inspiration - thanks loads


Hollywood remake of: The lies I've told. By, Billybob-csagun36

 **Title** : The Lies I've Told  
 **Prompt** : Lies  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 852  
 **Summary** : Hermione looks at the truth and lies in her life  
 **A/N** : Written for **flashfic_rhr**

Hollywood remake of: The lies I've told;. By, Billybob-csagun36 - id# - 641050

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

 **Author's disclaimer** : This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

 **Alternate Universe** at times

Bless me readers for I have sinned. Usually when I dig deep into my collection of golden oldies (when we could copy or favorite HP tale) I would; when making a remake ask permission in advance to redo the tale I' redoing, Can do that this time … so if anyone knows who wrote (the Lies I've told) originally could you get him/her to let me know if this is ok. I do NOT want to plagiarize; I want to give full credit to the original author, for the inspiration. so please HELP?

88**88

** Roll film**

Hermione's POV

88**88

I've told some pretty big lies in my lifetime. I always prided myself on being an honest person, so I was amazed at how easily I could lie, especially when in danger. (For example)

" _They were looking for me … I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own,_ " I told that to Professor McGonagall, losing five house points and gaining two friends in the process. - One of them was the famous Harry Potter and the other was an easy going … fool

88**88

 _I lived years without him … no problem; Harry and I don't need him_

Next thing I knew … my heart is being ripped from my chest as I watched helplessly as a friend; (with limited emotional depth) … clinging to life by a thread. (The dolt got himself poisoned) – Although; as I sat by his bedside I did learn something that changed … things.

.88**88

" _He's just a friend_ ,"

Well, that lie (about Viktor) sort-of, came back and bit me on the behind. I'm still paying for the fact that_ 'he' _had to find-out about it (the library snogs and a-little groping) from his sister.

88**88

" _He was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore … we wanted to tell him it's ready … the weapon_."

I fed Umbridge this misinformation in an effort to draw her out, adding fake tears to compliment the lies. - - Odd thing is, I really enjoyed watching the centaurs carrying Umbridge into the woods, in the middle of their mating season. (ever wonder why you never see a female centaur; or where baby centaurs come from?)

88**88

" _Yes, didn't you know … I like really good Quidditch players_?" Maybe my life wasn't in danger that time, but my heart certainly was.

 _He's accomplished, he's worldly; it could be a wonderful experience_ , _and he's only_ _the second boy I ever dated_.

And then suddenly, I found myself with cold lips pressed against mine (under a mistletoe) as he publicly groped me … making me feel nothing but disgust and regret.

Viktor and Cormac turned out to be a pair of losers and flirting with Harry for years, have been repeatedly rebuffed (sometime forcefully and in my face) what's wrong with me? - I know I lack social skills, but Harry keeps telling me, that I am not his type of bird. I keep wondering what kind of bloke would fancy someone like me … no wait – there is one that fancies me loads, I mean it's obvious, but I refuse to encourage this lazy country bumpkin … I'm sure I can do better.

88**88

" _Your names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and you have no children_." –

The mountain of lies I tell, keeps growing …so easily accepted; is becoming disturbing. The Magical erasing; not only their minds but their hearts as well, came to me too easily. - I mind-wiped my own parents for Harry's sake – and because of it …his red headed, dimwitted friend thinks I fancy Harry… oh sweet Merlin - he can be so infuriating.

Besides I hope that he's wrong, I hope that my parents will forgive me for what I did to them when I carefully explain the logic behind my actions. It was a purely tactical decision … nothing personal (and yet I cried) and strangely, it was him and not Harry that offered me comfort. (Why didn't I figure it out sooner?)

88**88

" _What are you doing?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Are you staying or what?"_

" _I …" she looked anguished. "Yes-yes, I'm staying, Ron we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help …"_

" _I get it. You choose him"_

Harry doesn't remember that last bit; all he remembers is that wearing the locket made Ron go mental. History will never record that stupid thing affected me just as negatively as it did Harry. Ron just had the worst of it. - Harry still does not acknowledge on any level; the affects of Ron's unrequited feelings for me, had on his departure.

It wasn't a lie that I told, so maybe it shouldn't be on this list …but Ron's last words before leaving the tent, has haunted me ever since. – I handled it wrong, I knew how he felt … I'm just terrible about expressing romantic feelings … another wasted opportunity... I suppose.

I only made matters between us worse when Ron returned

88**88

 _You …complete …arse …Ronald …Weasley. You crawl back here …and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say …_ _ **sorry**_ _._

 _One thing I would like to know, how did you find us tonight; that's important. Once we know, we'll be able to make sure we're not visited by anyone else we_ _ **don't**_ _want to see._

The lie here was the-bit about me not wanting him there. The truth was that we both were sort-of lost without Ron. The only positive thing I got out of his absence (I cried loads and couldn't sleep well without him there) was the realization of how important he was in my life.

88**88

" _It isn't the real sword … it's a copy!"_

This time I tried telling the truth, but that bitch Lestrange didn't want to hear it, so I told her lies instead. The truth didn't really matter since she only wanted a confession that I wouldn't provide.

Of course there are certain lies you tell yourself to survive. – These are substantially harder to swallow, than the ones you speak out loud.

 _Let them all think I'm a know-it-all, I don't care; I don't need any friends_.

Ha, that's a laugh! – It hurt me more than I can possibly say … that I had no friends, in Muggle schools or magical … I always alienated my peers as soon as I opened my mouth … in short, I am not a people person. I've stepped on Harry's last nerve plenty of times too, and I'm equally sure that the only reason that Harry didn't tell me to_ ' **sod-off** ' _permanently (years ago), was Ron … truth was I needed him more than anyone in the entire world (although I'll never admit it).

Ron was my constant: my rock, my source of comfort. I knew that he would never deliberately harm me. - He was my primary defender and when I asked Harry why he never came to my defense; his answered was always the same. - - "I don't fancy you (at all) and Ron does. I gave you no thought at Malfoy Manor, because I didn't need to … Ron was there and his first thought has always been of you."

How do you reply to that? - Harry had made it plain (once again) that he didn't fancy me … that he was still in love with Ginny. I had wasted six plus years pursuing the chosen One and Harry had just shot me down … again. I knew of only one other boy that genuinely fancied me (just one) and if I gave into him there would be no regret, only passion. I knew that his lips would be warm; his caress addictive. He put great stock in loyalty and fidelity … so he wouldn't cheat on me.

… He's totally supportive of me in anything I wanted to do, with a house-elf to keep his household in order (and a picture prefect nanny for nippers) and his own business that was ninety percent Mail-order based. He could easily be a stay at home parent that was usually kind-hearted; he was in fact the prefect mate for a career girl.

So I was _never_ 'just fine' without him at my elbow.

88**88

 _I was more than willing to die, just let the pain end_. _There's no more reason to fight_.

Okay, this one wasn't a complete lie. I would have done anything to make the pain stop, short of course … of giving Bella the lie she wanted. I was just about to give up … to die … when I heard his voice, felt his anguish. His passion, his love; reminded me that there was something to fight for, something to live for – _him_."

"Malfoy Manor was a turning point and at Shell Cottage I had my- **gotcha** -moment. At Shell Cottage all the pieces fell into place, I experienced a personal Epiphany. - I was literally mere inches from death and who was at my side, carried me across the sands … stayed with me, when I was unconscious … was right there when I opened my eyes… him.

I've never before encountered that intensity of love … certainly not from my workaholic parents … and frankly Ron's overwhelming feelings scared me. To an average witch such strong love and commitment from a bloke …would be a dream come true, but I am not an average anything.

I had long term plans – a career already picked out and a family to a feminist (like me) is a major distraction and children a career wrecker. - I then underwent a mental civil war of my own, pulled between love and family and a rapid climb in the ranks of the Ministry. Knowing me as well as he did; Harry correctly predicted my decision.

To my never ending shame I kept the finest wizard I would ever know at arm's length, for almost two years. – We sort of dated but things never got serious. Not wanting to lose him, I went out with him enough times to keep him interested and when separated; I wrote him long letters every day. I spent the summer after the_ Riddle War _finding my parents and Ron proved right, they disowned me. How dare a girl of seventeen decide to send them out of the country with erased memories; without consulting first, her 40ish year-old parents? - Its going to take years to make amends with them.

A redo of my seventh year at Hogwarts (alone) also took me away from my semi-official boyfriend for nine months (no visits I didn't want to be distracted). - It wasn't until after graduation, the third year after the Riddle war, that I reconnected with a still very single Ron the shopkeeper and I've promised myself to be more truthful with him. For the year that followed; I've been pretty successful in the truthfulness department. However, while the life threatening situations may have ceased, (four years ago) there are still the occasions that call for little white lies. - - I include some examples.

88**88

" _No Molly, I welcome your advice_."

What else am I supposed to say to my boyfriend's mother? Should I tell her that, even though I love her dearly, sometimes she could be a meddlesome harpy?

" _Yes Fleur, you're right, Victoire is the most beautiful baby ever_."

This is only a little lie ...because its partially true – but only for the moment. I know for certain that if Ron and I are ever blessed with a well-behaved daughter, her beauty and sharp-wit will far surpass the hopelessly spoiled Victoire, in every conceivable way.

" _No Mother, Ron and I are not sexually active_."

She knows I'm lying and I know she's lying when she says she believes me. Our mutual denial however, makes everything easier, especially while facing a frowning father over the dinner table. – My dear father has expressed to me several times in private, his great disappointment that I am dating a mere sales clerk in a shop. Ron actually owns his shop, but that fact doesn't seem to register with either of my parents (oh joy)

It was Ron more than me that convinced my parents to return to England, They've been back only six months and its Ron that insist on our weekly 'stay in touch' dinners. They still resent what I did to them for a long time, and they think I should marry a rich Duke or Earl … but I think Ron is wearing down their objections on both points.

It's refreshing to no longer lie to myself and I make it a point to never lie to Ron anymore than absolutely necessary; we've wasted too much time lying to each other and ourselves. here is just a few of my white lies.

" _I've never thought of Harry in_ _that_ _way." Seriously, ewww, how could he even ask_?"

This is still my biggest ongoing lie. I did actively pursue Harry (for years), and he repeatedly turned me down …flat. Seeing Ginny in a swimming costume, and remembering Cho's curves I can understand why a girl with a pipe cleaner figure wouldn't interest Harry. I'm not his physical type … I get it. - - Besides; my pipe cleaner figure (George's term for me) hasn't stopped Ron from undressing me whenever he got the chance (god bless the flat above his shop) and behind those locked doors; devouring me until I see stars from pure bliss. I don't know why public acts of affection make my skin crawl (the same thing happens in my flat)… Perhaps that's the reason that I delayed for so long the physical aspects of our relationship, but I was a fool for by being celebrate, I denied myself too many to count orgasms, from a man truly dedicated to giving me pleasure. - But take me to his tiny flat, lock the doors and I become a wanton witch … a Scarlett witch … yum!

" _You're the only man I've ever dreamed of_."

Technically this might be a small lie. In my defense, Ron was _always_ present and _always_ the star; I can't help it if Remus Lupin used to sometimes join us in my_ defense against the dark arts classroom _three-way fantasies. I say- ' **used to** ' -because this was well before I experienced the reality of sexual love with Ron, held by him, filled by him. Now, even my subconscious yearns for only Ron. - - Oddly enough; although I fancied him for years, I never actually had a sexual fantasy about Harry. The most erotic dream I ever had about Potter; happened during the Horcruxes camping trip with us dancing - silly … I know.

" _Yes, it was good for me_."

This is NEVER a lie (thank goodness)! The things he does to me and the things he makes me want to do to him would make even a Veela blush. I've been amazed to learn that his appetite for food and life for are dwarfed by his appetite for me.

88**88

" _Ron you're a nutter … totally mental_ "

Well this wasn't a lie… not completely. When the boys destroyed the locket, something happened to Ron that … I don't know, changed him. - - Darkness overcame him for a-bit, he would softly growl whenever he saw me attending to Harry with any tenderness. - He never verbalized his displeasure beyond the whispered growl (Harry was amused by it … I wasn't) But from Shell Cottage to Hogwarts he fought like a machine and his emotional detachment while employing combat skill ... well his ruthlessness began to scare me. (he didn't get the snake ... Neville did)

He was super serious about getting the job done and walked about without his former good natured humor … or warmth. The death of Fred hit him especially hard, as he blamed himself. He just protected me (as best he could) and then walked away on the bridge while I was openly comforting Harry to give us (as a couple) some alone time. He was dead wrong about Harry and me, he was super depressed and he kept it all bottled up. I knew the Locket had brought about this dark change in him but as he and Harry refuses to speak about what happened, there is no way I can help him with the nightmares he has had about that stupid locket.

Ron is a genuine Macho Englishman, which means he suffers from acute manly idiocy. - So you cannot possibility begin to comprehend how totally surprised I was when Ron told me one day (out of the blue) that he had seen a healer, and was now in therapy for anger management and PTSD. - Since he started therapy last year, our disagreements are less loud and more importantly less frequent.

88**88

" _I want you … I need you … I love you … You and only you, always_."

This was not a lie, not in the slightest. Since the Shell Cottage_ **gotcha** _moment … truer words I have never been thought or spoken. – It took me a few years to give into my feelings and acknowledge that I couldn't live without him. But after I confessed to all that, and weighing my options very carefully; I came to a totally logical conclusion. And as any modern (progressive) witch would, I asked Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my husband. (I'm keeping my name)

He said yes, by-the way … no lie!

88**88

… and the credits roll. the lights come up

The End

88**88

Original A/N: This work contains quotes and/or paraphrases from the works of J.K. Rowling, specifically Harry Potter and the … Sorcerer's Stone, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Billybob csagun36 – post story note** : Ron's line _"I get it. You choose him", can be found in chapter sixteen on page 310 of the American scholastic copy of Deathly Hallows. That line underscores the deep jealousy that Ron always had of Harry's relationship with Hermione. She knew he fancied her, but the romantic triangle over Hermione came to a head with that line._

And then they danced


End file.
